


Potatoes and Cheese and Deliciousness

by writingandchocolatemilk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: You open your eyes to a banana hammock."Good morning to you, as well," you say, rolling over and stretching."Good morning," Francis says brightly. "How was your sleep? I hope it was restful, because we have a long day ahead of us. It's not every day it's your birthday."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlofthearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofthearts/gifts).



You open your eyes to a banana hammock.

"Good morning to you, as well," you say, rolling over and stretching.

"Good morning," Francis says brightly. "How was your sleep? I hope it was restful, because we have a long day ahead of us. It's not every day it's your birthday."

"Mhm. And to celebrate, your banana hammock?"

"My dearest, this is a  _thong_." Francis turned around, and you saw he was indeed wearing a thong. "I would not deprive you of my glorious, ah…"

" _Derrière_ ," you suggest, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed." Francis grins, hopping into bed with you.

"So, what's the plan for today? Something delightfully romantic, I'm hoping?" You smile.

Francis laughs. "Mm, indeed. Perhaps…" His hand slowly inched down your stomach, teasing the top of your underwear.

You lift your hips off the bed. Then dropped. "Oh, wow, what is that  _amazing_  smell?"

"I was in the middle of being sexy—"

"I don't care, I want to put whatever that smell is into my mouth." You sit up, searching around for your sweatshirt.

Francis watched you, lip sticking out and eyes wide. "And if I said that this thong is scented…"

"I'd say you're lying." You shrug your sweatshirt on and hop out of bed. "Come on, serve me whatever that smell is."

Francis remains posed in bed, legs spread-eagle to show off his banana hammock-thong. You laugh and grab his legs, tugging him slowly, dragging him off the bed, along with the sheets and a few pillows. Francis remains posed, laying on the ground.

"Come on, banana hammock!"

Francis heaves a deep sigh and picks himself off the ground. He slinks toward the kitchen, but he ends up pinching at your ass, laughing as he chases you into the kitchen.

You sit at the counter, starving, watching Francis pull open the oven. The smell once again hit you, something cheesy.

" _Voila_!"

It was some sort of potato with egg and cheese and deliciousness. Francis served it carefully, sprinkling a careful ratio of salt and pepper. And bacon.

"How does it look?"

"Not as good as a banana hammock, but a close second as far as things being seen in the morning." You take a bite and your eyes flutter shut. "This is the best thing I've ever put in my mouth."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "I'll be sure to remember that."

You threw a napkin at him. "I'm going to punch you," you say, laughing. "Your dick can't match up to whatever you made here. But, still, it is a close second as far as things to taste in the morning."

"I'll certainly look forward to whenever that happens."

Francis smiles, bent over his plate. You're trying to eat the food as fast as you can without getting it all over yourself. It was awesome.

"You're very beautiful."

You look up and blink, swallow the food in your mouth. "Really? In my pajamas with bedhead shoveling food in my face?"

Francis shrugs. "You make it work, by bear."

You stick one leg in the air and pose, shoving another forkful of breakfast into your mouth. "Oh la la, it iz moi, ze French model."

Francis collects your plates and throws them in the sink, before turning back to you and smiling. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes…" He gathers you in his arms and leads you back to the bedroom. "I was being sexy."

He lays you on the bed and bites at your underwear with his teeth.

"The sexiest of panties," you say, "the large, comfy kind my grandma would wear."

"Well," Francis says, tugging them down, "it's what's underneath that is my favorite part."

You grin as Francis nips at your hipbone. He kisses along your thighs, nipping and sucking, working his way back up. You raise your hips, moaning impatiently.

Francis breathes on your clit. "Mm, you seemed much more eager to eat this morning, and now you're impatient at the pace?" He licks playfully at your clit. "My bear, you must make up your mind."

"Francis."

"My bear?"

"Please eat me out."

"With pleasure!"

His tongue finally made it. He licked slowly along the top of your clit, occasionally flicking down. You moaned every time he did so, bucking your hips. His hands came out to keep your hips on the bed.

Suddenly, his finger was in you, twisting up and around. You groan in relief the more sensation he gave, and his tongue finally started flicking around your clit.

He switched to sucking at your clit, sliding another finger in. One played at your G-spot while the other spun in lazy circles. You let out a little cry at the change of placement, trying to arch your hips, Francis keeping you down with his free hand.

"Mm, very beautiful."

"Ah." It's all you can get out.

He slows down suddenly, pulling his head away and smiling pleasantly at you. You buck your hips.

"This isn't very nice on my birthday."

Francis laughs, breath warm, before leaning back down. He keeps at it, licking and sucking, his fingers massaging and twisting.

You can feel warmth pool in your groin, at the back of your pelvis, your breath uneven and hectic.

"Ah—I'm gonna' come," you moan. "I'm gonna'—"

Francis hummed, speeding up.

You hold your breath, letting the pressure build, grabbing Francis' head, and then—

"I'm coming, ah, I'm coming, ah…"

Your clench around his fingers, warm pleasure radiating down your legs. You groan as you ride it out, moan, moan, moaning. Francis slows down, eyes locked on your face.

You collapse back on the bed, eyes fluttering shut. You sigh and stretch your legs, moaning again at how sensitive you still are. Francis crawls up to you, kissing your neck and wrapping his arms around you.

"Thank you."

Francis laughs. "Of course! You don't have to thank me. I hope it was a good birthday gift."

"Wait—you didn't get me a  _gift_  gift?" You look at him.

Francis raises an eyebrow. "Greedy on your birthday, aren't you?"

You stared at one another. For a long, long minute. Until his face broke into a smile.

"I got you another gift."

You lean back. "Mhm."

Francis pulled you close. "Mhm, mhm, mhm." He stuck his nose into the crook of your shoulder. "I love you, my bear."

"I love you."


End file.
